


Reasons Why

by theredhoodie



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Headcanon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhoodie/pseuds/theredhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t know, do you?” Kate asks. The muscles in Seth’s jaw tighten and he keeps his eyes facing the windshield. She keeps having a feeling that he wants to talk, but both of them have been reasonably quiet for the past two hours.</p><p>“Know what?” he asks finally.</p><p>“About Richie,” Kate states plainly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly (in just one sitting) and did just a little editing myself, so I apologize for any mistakes. A full length Kate/Richie fic is in the future though, in case you're at all interested in that....
> 
> PS. It takes place directly after the season ends.

"You don't know, do you?" Kate asks. The muscles in Seth's jaw tighten and he keeps his eyes facing the windshield. She keeps having a feeling that he wants to talk, but both of them have been reasonably quiet for the past two hours.

"Know what?" he asks finally.

"About Richie," Kate states plainly. She's half turned in her seat, her elbow digging into the back, her eyes on Seth's profile.

Seth takes in a deep breath and lets it out through his nose. Calming himself at the mention of the name. "What about him?"

Kate opens her mouth to reply, but Seth isn't done.

"Actually, why would you think you know something about my brother that I don't?" He looks away from the window and over at her. Sweet little Kate Fuller, someone who should never have gotten involved in this.

Kate, who looks at him with an astonished look and raises her eyebrows. It doesn't take a genius to tell that the brothers weren't on the same page ever since her family met them.

Seth relents and flings his hand up in the air. "Fine, whatever. What don't I know?"

"Why he's doing all this," Kate says quietly, confidently.

Seth raises his eyebrows. "All of this? You mean brutally murdering a hostage? Seeing demons? Swallowing snakes like some kind of freak? Or, y'know, turning into a blood sucking monster?"

Kate sucks in a breath. She settles down in the seat, pressing her back against it and crossing her arms tightly against her chest. She slumps down in the seat, looking out the windshield. "You don't have to say it like that," she says defensively.

"Oh? Oh really?"

The car jerks to a stop and Kate reaches out to the dashboard to stop herself from slamming into it. The engine idles and Seth turns in his seat, pointing a finger and waving his hands around.

"Those are the  _facts_. That's what happened, Kate. He was going to kill your brother, remember that? And you don't know half the crazy shit that went down after that bitch turned him into that thing," Seth says, accentuating each word with jabs of his fingers in the air.

Kate sinks back against the door and watches his hands until he says  _thing_. "He's not a thing," she bites back, meeting his gaze hard and uncrossing her arms. "He's your brother."

"No," Seth says, shaking his head and looping an arm over the steering wheel, "he's not."

"Do you think, just because Scott bit our dad, because he ran away from me, that I don't still think of him as my brother?" She pauses and searches his face for any form of recognition. "He's still my brother, no matter what happens. And Richie is still your brother."

"You haven't seen what I've seen." Seth sets his jaw and turns away from her, throwing his weight back against the seat in frustration. He doesn't move the car.

"No, but I didn't have to." Kate swallows and pushes her hair behind her ears. "I don't care what Richie has done."

Seth scoffed. "Really? You don't know shit about my brother."

Kate's mouth twitches up slightly. "I know more than you think." She steers them back to where this conversation started.

"Yeah? From all those heart to heart conversations you two had?" The sarcasm drips off of his words. "Or is because you played tonsil hockey in the back of a titty bar?"

Kate straightens her back and her hands grip the edge of the seat. Her eyes never wonder from his face, even if he isn't looking at her anymore. "You're just saying all these things because you're scared of what I'm gonna say."

Seth lets out a breath through his lips and grabs the gearshift. "You gonna tell me what you think you know about Richie, or not?"

The silence grows thick in the air between them before Kate speaks again. "I don't know how or why," she starts, "actually, I don't really understand much of what happened in the last twenty-four hours…"

"Get to the point," Seth says, though his voice is starting to lose its edge. She isn't the only one still reeling from the attack of psychotic Mexican vampires.

"When I talked to Richie in the…bar," Kate says, hesitating over what to call the inappropriately named Titty Twister, "he told me that he finally found somewhere that felt like…home. And I don't think he meant just the bar. He meant Santanico too. She gave him a purpose."

Seth nods his head and parts his lips. "Great. So that makes me what? Some foster house?" Richie's words about Seth treating him like the step-kid come back to mind.

"She gave him a purpose, Seth. More than just robbing banks or stealing whatever else you two stole together," Kate tries explaining. "And I know he felt at home because you were there, too."

"Oh!" Seth exclaims and looks over at her. The hurt and utter disbelief in her words thrum through his body, his words, his eyes. "That must have been what he meant about me finding him after I strike it rich, huh?"

Kate tilts her head to the side slightly and leans her shoulder against the back of the seat. "He's doing all of this for you, Seth. He wants to make you proud. He just wants you to see him for what he's worth. You're his brother, he looks up to you."

"Technically, he looks down on me," Seth says, slapping out some humor as a means to cover up what he is really feeling. "And you really don't know Richie. He doesn't need me. He's done pretty well on his own."

"He broke you out of jail, didn't he?"

Seth doesn't stop a beat to ask how she knows that. "Only because he needed someone to join him on what has turned out to be the most fucked up vacation south of the border."

"Because you're his brother," Kate insists.

Seth furrows his eyebrows. "Wait." He turns to face her. "How did you know he broke me out of jail?"

"Like I said…I don't really know what happened…"

"Kate." Seth reaches a hand forward and circles his fingers around her wrist. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't wanna sound pretentious," she says, avoiding his gaze for the first time. She wriggles her fingers, but he doesn't let go of her.

"Tell me. I don't care what you sound like."

Kate takes in a deep breath, closing her eyes and opening them as she lets the air out of her lungs. "Richie never wanted to hurt me. When we first met, I…it was like he could see me. Really. And I know it's because of all of things that led him here, but he still…"

"You're not making any sense." Seth loosens his grip on her wrist, pressing his thumb gently against her arm, a single point of pressure that she focuses her mind on.

"I know, it just sounds so stupid in my head," she admits, avoiding his eyes again.

"Seriously, tell me or I'll let you out of the car and you can walk the hundred miles back to that piece of shit RV." He's not trying to be intimidating.

She smiles slightly and nods, but she can't look at him when the words tumble from her mouth. "When Richie kissed me, it was like I could see him too. Like…we were connected." She makes a face, scrunching up her eyebrows and pressing her lips together. She catches a glimpse of Seth.

He waits for more, but she doesn't give it. "That's it?" he asks, letting go of her wrist.

Kate leans her head against the headrest. "Not exactly." Seth raises his eyebrows to encourage her to continue. "I…I know what he's planning on doing."

"Doing? What do you mean?"

Kate presses her lips into a thin line and crosses her arms again. "There's a Mayan prophecy that says two brothers will be summoned to the underworld to trick the Gods and beat them at their own game," Kate says. "And…that's you and Richie. He's thinking so clearly, it's of scary."

"That happens when you're used to the insanity," Seth mutters.

"So he knows what he's doing. And he needs you to follow him. He can't do this alone," Kate finishes.

"My brother believing in some ancient bullshit prophecy I get, but why do I have to get dragged into that shit?"

"Do you even hear yourself, Seth?" Kate frowns in sympathy.

Seth sets his jaw again and slams the car into gear. He licks his bottom lip and looks out toward the edge of a town off in the distance. "You know his plans?"

"Blueprints."

Seth nods. "Sounds like Richie." He hesitates taking his foot off the brake.

"I'm coming with you," Kate says softly. "I need to."

Seth blinks once, twice, three times. He nods and the car moves forward with more grace than it stopped with. "You prepared for what's gonna happen?" The underlying tones in his voice were asking her if she was prepared to ally herself to two criminals. He and his brother are not good people, no matter how you spin it.

Kate sets her shoulders and sits properly in the seat. "Yes." Even if she wasn't, because she knew what was going to happen, and he didn't. "Are you?"

He smirks and pushes his foot harder on the gas and the engine picks up pushing them both back against their seats. The air breathes orange in their wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little headcanon I made out of a few things in episode 6: Kate saying “Oh my God” after Richie kissed her, about Kate suddenly trusting Richie enough to let him throw a knife at her head, and how she told the ranger (later in episode 9) that she believed Richie could kill someone and that he was just messed up from what Santanico did to him and how he was just a tortured soul. Don’t mind me.
> 
> Also I know it doesn’t really make sense that Richie would have plans before he knew what Santanico was, but I’m going for time really not being linear when it comes visions and shit. Just let me have this one thing!


End file.
